Moe and Joe get revenge on Shauna and both get grounded
Moe and Joe Get Revenge on Shauna and Get Grounded is the sequel to Moe and Joe Misbehave at their Babysitter and Get Grounded, with the plot and transcript created by LunatheMagicalGirl. Plot Moe and Joe are very mad at Shauna for putting diapers on them and getting them grounded, so they go to her house and rub her breasts. Due to this, they get grounded by their parents after Igor the Mii contacted him. Not only Moe and Joe's parents call the original visitors from when they misbehaved at Robin Williams' funeral last August, but they also call the Otter Family, Mac, Bloo, Eduardo, Wilt, Coco, Frankie, Madame Foster, Mr. Herriman and the Powerpuff Girls to teach the two a strong strict lesson. Cast *Eric as Moe, Carkle100, Andy Panda, Horsey Kangaroo and Wilt Michaels *Simon as Joe *Diesel as Dad and Mr. Herriman *Kate as Mom and Joey King *Jennifer as Opal Otter and Custard *Young Guy as Nick Penguin and Blooregard "Bloo" Q. Kazoo *Dave as WilliamWill2343 *Brian as Samuel and Wallace *Kayla as Sophie the Otter, Jelly Otter, Shauna, Mimi Rabbit and Coco the Chicken *Kimberly as Luna Minami, Roobear Koala and Peanut Otter *Tween Girl as Laura Koala and Buttercup *Steven as Floppy Rabbit *Belle as Pamie Penguin and Queen Lanolin *Julie as Betty Koala and Frankie Foster *Shy Girl as Baby Butter Otter, Mingle, Bubbles and B.B. Jammies *David as Colt Kangaroo and Kiwi *Professor as Walter Kangaroo *Paul as Igor the Mii and Ernest Otter *Kendra as Mac Foster and Noodle *Elizabeth as Madame Foster *Ivy as Blossom and Foo *Emma as Jazzi *Amy as Ka-Chung *Miguel as Eduardo Valerosa Transcript Moe: "School was so horrible. Everyone beated us up at school! All thanks to Shauna!" Joe: "I agree with Moe. We're very mad at her for putting diapers on us and getting us grounded. We need to get revenge on her. But how?" Moe: "We've got an idea! How about we rub Shauna's breasts?" Joe: "Good idea, Moe!" Shauna's house Moe: "Hey, Shauna. We have a surprise for you." Shauna: "What is it?" Moe: "We are going to rub your breasts!" Joe: "I agree with Moe!" and Joe rub Shauna's breasts. The action is censored Moe: "That's what you get for putting diapers on us and grounding us!" and Joe leave and Igor the Mii walks in Igor: "Excuse me, Shauna. Why are you so shocked?" Shauna: "Because Moe and Joe rubbed my breasts!" Igor: "Oh my god! Moe and Joe, how dare you rub Shauna's breasts! That's it! I am calling your parents about this!" at home Dad: "Moe and Joe! Get your bottoms downstairs right this minute!" Joe: "What does our parents want?" to: The living room Mom: "Moe and Joe. We want a word with you two right now." Moe: "What is it, Dad and Mom?" Dad: "We just received a phone call from Igor the Mii and he said you rubbed Shauna's breasts. Is that true?" Moe: "Yes! We did!" Mom: "Moe and Joe! We can't believe it you rubbed Shauna's breasts! That's it! Both of you are grounded grounded grounded for 400 million milleniums. Dad: "Not only are we calling the original visitors for when you two misbehaved at Robin Williams' funeral, but I will also call the 5 more otters alongside Luna to teach you bad boys a strong, strict, 100%, painful, servere, miserable and capital lesson!" Dad: (on the phone) "Hello, Roobear. This is Moe and Joe's dad calling you once again." Roobear: (over the phone) "How can I help you, mister?" Dad: (on the phone) "My sons Moe and Joe got revenge on Shauna by rubbing her breasts because she put diapers on them and grounded them while she babysitted them! Ground the two for this!" Roobear: (over the phone) "Ugh! That is so it! I am now bringing my sister Laura and my friends over here to your house again. We'll be there in almost no time after another long trip since we live in Australia." Dad: (on the phone) "OK, Roobear. See you when you arrive. Goodbye!" Dad: "Moe and Joe. Roobear and his friends are coming ASAP to give you more punishments." they arrived Mom: "Now, Moe and Joe, please meet Roobear and the rest of the crew. He also brought in a few more visitors than last time. But Luna, where's Christian Adams?" Luna: "He's giving Alice from Pop'n Music punishments at Alice's house with Ren, Stimpy, Muddy Mudskipper, Stinky Whizzleteats, Coach Zucchini, Anthonyg3281, TheJojuan4444, NathanDesignerBoy7, RobertCoatesAnimation, EVComedian2000, DavidtheAnimationGuy, JosephComedian2000, LouieLouie95, RocketPowerGal24, Vitzie629, Matt Crowley, WigglesNewWorld, Jack Loves Disneyland, VideoGamesYes BabyShowsNo, GoAnimateMaster2003, ShimmeringNight, TacoComedian, Patty Rabbit, Bobby Bear, Coulden Pettit, Phillip Psareas, Hirashi, Caroline0204, Slippy V, TaylortheHayniac, Alex Kimble, TheTailsGirls Jade, Calebcomedian, Robbie, Joseph Selaty, MrLegoFan10 and KeybirdComedianVEVO." Mom: "Alright, Luna. Listen up everybody, Moe and Joe are so grounded for 400 million milleniums, so we need to punish them even more. But first, introduce yourselves." Luna: "I am Luna Minami. I'm very fed up what did you rubbed Shauna's breasts." Sophie: "I am Sophie the Otter. I heard that two you touched Shauna's breasts!" Peanut: "I'm Peanut Otter. I also heard that you two made the opening to Charlie and the Chocolate Factory 1997 VHS, real not fake." Baby Butter: "Me butter! You so howid!" (Translated to: "I'm Butter. You're so horrid!") Jelly: "My name is Jelly Otter. I heard that you misbehaved at Robin Williams' funeral last August!" Opal: "I'm Opal Otter. Moe and Joe, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory wasn't released until 2005." Ernest: "This is me Ernest Otter. I heard that you boys misbehaved at your babysitter." Shauna: "That'll be me, Ernest!" Roobear: "I am Roobear Koala. What I heard from the call was that you touched Shauna's breasts after she put diapers on both of you and grounding you!" Laura: "Laura Koala has returned. Even though we brought Walter and his brothers back over here to punish you once again, you're still worse than them!" Floppy: "I'm Floppy Rabbit. Once again, all you invent are fake VHS openings that are no excuses!" Mimi: "Hey, I am Mimi Rabbit, the twin sister of Floppy! I have returned to punish you bad boys!" Nick Penguin: "My name is Nick Penguin. No more rubbing girl's breasts ever again!" Pamie Penguin: "This is me, Pamie Penguin, Nick's twin sister. I cannot believe you rubbed Shauna's breasts when you weren't supposed to that!" Betty Koala: "Hello! Roobear's girlfriend Betty here! Never come closer to me ever again!" Mingle: "Mingle the Sugar Glider has returned. You know that rubbing Shauna's breasts is against the law! It could get you two arrested!" Kiwi: "I'm Kiwi. Both of you are villains, so I am saying no to you!" Walter: "I'm Walter..." Horsey: "I'm Horsey..." Colt: "And I'm Colt! We're the Kangaroo Bros.! We have returned to knock you bad boys out with Walter's boomerangs once again!" Samuel: "My name is Samuel. You will play Just Dance games like me and my girlfriend Joey King!" Joey King: "Joey King has returned! I hope you two stop making fake VHS and DVD openings and liking Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System and Cartoon Network!" Queen Lanolin: "It's me, Queen Lanolin. Both of you have no business rubbing Shauna's breasts after she babysitted you boys whatsoever!" Igor: "Igor the Mii is back. You will play Nintendo and Sega games forever and I strongly mean it!" Shauna: "I'm Shauna. I am so mad at you both for rubbing my breasts!" Carkle100: "My name is Carkle100 the Animatronic Beast Boy. You both will never watch the Teen Titans series ever again. Why? Because it is made by Cartoon Network." Wallace: "I am Wallace, and this is my dog Gromit. I hope you bad boys learned your lesson. Start liking my series as well as my inventions!" Mac: "I'm Mac Foster." Bloo: "I'm Blooregard Q. Kazoo." Eduardo: "I'm Eduardo Valerosa." Wilt: "I'm Wilt Michaels." Coco: "I'm Coco the Chicken." Frankie: "I'm Frankie Foster." Madame Foster: "I'm Madame Foster." Mr. Herriman: "And I'm Mr. Herriman. We hate you. You'll no longer watch Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends until further notice. Why? Because it's made by Cartoon Network." Blossom: "I'm Blossom." Bubbles: "I'm Bubbles." Buttercup: "And I'm Buttercup and we're the Powerpuff Girls. You'll no longer watch our show as it made by Cartoon Network!" WilliamWill2343: "My name's WilliamWill2343, AKA Quintion Carroll White. I agree with everyone else who already spoke to you boys." Save-Ums appear Noodle: "Sorry me and the other Save-Ums are late. I'm Noodle. I'm so fed up because you touched Shauna's breasts." Jazzi: "I'm Jazzi. You never touch the girls' breasts ever again." Ka-Chung: "I'm Ka-Chung. That was so stupid of you to touch Shauna's breasts!" Foo: "I'm Foo. I hated it so much when you touched Shauna's breasts!" B.B. Jammies: "Me B.B. Jammies. Both of you, stop!" Custard: "Last, but definitely not least, I'm Custard. It's not cool to touch Shauna's breasts. Now, let's start your punishments again!" Igor: "The first punishment is that we'll change your voices to Princess and Kayla once again!" Moe: (speaking in Princess' voice) "No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no!" Joe: (speaking in Kayla's voice) "We don't want to speak like Ka-Chung and Foo again! Change it back! Change it back!" Shauna: "We'll not change your voices back. That is one of your punishments for misbehaving at me, making a fake VHS opening and rubbing my breasts." Carkle: "I agree. Besides, you both will stay as girl's voices for the rest of your natural born lives!" Joey King: "Second punishment the Kangaroo Bros. will attack you with boomerangs for the second time!" Walter: "OK, boys. Start attacking the two naughty boys with boomerangs!" Colt: "You're on, Walter!" censor block covers the action of Walter, Horsey and Colt attacking Moe and Joe with boomerangs Moe: "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! That was so horrible!" Joe: "I agree with Moe." Samuel: "And last punishment, I'll be putting diapers on both of you!" Joe: "Samuel, how old do you think we are? We're 14 years old. We're way too old to diapers. Come on! We swear to tell you this! And we both have a life." Moe: "I agree with Joe." Samuel: "We do not care how old you boys get. I'm putting them on you anyway." puts diapers on Moe and Joe. The action is censored Samuel: "There! Now your diapers on! Colt: "That's right! I agree with Samuel. You will wear diapers forever and you will only use them instead of the toilet. We will donate your underwear to charity and remove the toilet." Horsey: "There is no computer, no YouTube, no fake VHS and DVD stuff, no WB, Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network movies, TV shows, video games, clothes, books, toys, music, and related foods, no Warner Bros. Movie World, no fast food places, no Looney Tunes, no Hanna-Barbera cartoons, no Codename: Kids Next Door, no Cartoon Cartoon Fridays and further more!" Walter: "You'll only eat raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, prunes, ear twigs, car tax, staled popcorn, baby food, water soaked breads, beer, vodkas, chicken feet soup, bug salad, sardines, rat burgers, baby rat burgers, fried frog legs, dried lizards and other gross stuff!" Moe: "Yuck!" Joe: "We hate all of that gross stuff!" Kiwi: "Too bad. Those are the only things you'll be only be allowed to eat from now on!" Queen Lanolin: "I agree with Kiwi." Mingle: "You'll watch non-Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System and Cartoon Network prime time shows like Happy Days, Laverne and Shirley, The X-Files, Cheers, Night Gallery, Father Ted, The Twilight Zone, Family Ties, Ugly Betty, The X-Factor, Harry Hill's TV Burp, Malcolm in the Middle, Press Your Luck, Baggage, Pointless, Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?, Are You an Egghead?, The Chase, The Weakest Link, Miami Vice, Eastenders, Judge Judy, 8 Simple Rules, Parks and Recreation, Coronation Street, 60 Minute Makeover, Mr. Bean: The Live Action Series, Emmerdale, Total Wipeout, You've Been Framed, Homes Under the Hammer, Cash in the Attic, Yes, Dear, Lost, The Simpsons, Futurama, Family Guy, American Dad, The Cleveland Show, South Park, Drawn Together, King of the Hill and many others. I'm pretty sure they aren't made by WB, you know!" Betty Koala: "You'll watch kids shows not made by either WB, Turner Broadcasting System or Cartoon Network like Doug, Rugrats, The Ren and Stimpy Show, Rocko's Modern Life, All That, Aaahh!!! Real Monsters, KaBlam!, Hey Arnold, The Angry Beavers, CatDog, The Wild Thornberrys, SpongeBob Squarepants, Rocket Power, The Amanda Show, Pelswick, As Told by Ginger, The Fairly OddParents, Invader Zim, Sam & Cat, Victorious, Dennis and Gnasher, Jimmy Neutron, ChalkZone, All Grown Up, Danny Phantom, Sonic X, Tak and the Power of Juju, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Catscratch, Avatar: The Last Airbender, El Tigre, The X's, Back at the Barnyard, iCarly, Brandi and Mr. Whiskers, The Penguins of Madagascar, Tracy Beaker, Fanboy and Chum Chum, Planet Sheen, Horrid Henry, TUFF Puppy, Sorry I've Got No Head, Bear Behaving Badly, Trapped, Robot and Monster, Copycats, Garfield and Friends, Horrible Histories, Jungle Run, Sanjay and Craig, Fleabag Monkeyface, Chucklevision, The Haunted Hathaways, Breadwinners, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Littlest Pet Shop, The Adventures of the Gummi Bears, The Wuzzles, DuckTales, The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Chip n' Dale, TaleSpin, Darkwing Duck, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, Goof Troop, Bonkers, Marsupilami, Schnookums and Meat, Gargoyles, Timon and Pumbaa, Jungle Cubs, Quack Pack, Nightmare Ned, Recess, Pepper Ann, Teacher's Pet, Lizzie McGuire, The Proud Family, Teamo Supremo, Kim Possible, House of Mouse, The Buzz on Maggie, The Replacements, Phineas and Ferb, Fish Hooks, Jessie, Good Luck Charlie, Hannah Montana, Shake It Up, Gravity Falls, Phil of the Future, Wander Over Yonder, Fievel's American Tails, Woody Woodpecker, Chilly Willy, James Bond Jr. and other shows as well!" Pamie Penguin: "You will also be forced to watch preschool shows like Barney, Teletubbies, Dora the Explorer, Go Diego Go, Ni Hao Kai Lan, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Baby Einstein, Sesame Street, The Hooley Dooleys, Hi-5, Blue's Clues, Curious George, Arthur, Bubble Guppies, Gullah Gullah Island, Allegra's Window, James the Cat, Dinopaws, The Shiny Show, The Wonder Pets, The Hoobs, Team Umizoomi, Salty's Lighthouse, Eureeka's Castle, Little Bill, Chuggington, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Brum, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Angelina Ballerina, Caillou, Andy Pandy." Panda appears Andy Panda: "Did you just call me, Pamie?" Pamie Penguin: "Not you, Andy Panda! I meant Andy Pandy, a British TV show!" Andy Panda: "Oops. Sorry, Pamie. My mistake." Panda runs away Pamie Penguin: "Alright then. Let's carry on listing the preschool shows you will watch. Johnny and the Sprites, El Nombre, Boohbah, Postman Pat, Mike the Knight, Fraggle Rock, Tree Fu Tom, The Octonauts, Bob the Builder, Fimbles, Zingzillas, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Melody, Old Jack's Boat, In the Night Garden, The Adventures of Chuck and Friends, Rubbadubbers, Woolly and Tig, Roobarb, Will Quack Quack, Pingu, Thomas and Friends, Shining Time Station, TUGS, Little Charmers, Percy the Park Keeper, The Magic Key, Eddy and the Bear, Hilltop Hospital, Angelmouse, Yoho Ahoy, Mopatop's Shop, Construction Site, Little Einsteins, The Pajanimals, Max and Ruby, Maggie and the Ferocious Beast, Little Bear, Oswald, VeggieTales, Kipper, Bear in the Big Blue House, Maisy, Jungle Junction, Tickety Toc, The Wiggles, Pocoyo, Bananas in Pajamas, Wide Eye, Everything's Rosie, Joshua Jones, Tractor Tom, LazyTown, Jake and the Neverland Pirates, Bosco, Balamory, Maple Town, Dragon Tales, The Lampies, Driver Dan's Story Train, Cyberchase, The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss, Franny's Feet, Rolie Polie Olie, Out of the Box, PB&J Otter, Jojo's Circus, Higglytown Heroes, Pablo the Little Red Fox, Wobbly Land, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Handy Manny, Swashbuckle, Topsy and Tim, Noddy's Toyland Adventures, Make Way for Noddy, Doc McStuffins, Sofia the First, Fireman Sam, Art Attack, Tweenies, 3rd and Bird, Henry Hugglemonster, Brambly Hedge, PAW Patrol, Mr. Bloom's Nursery, Rastamouse, Waybuloo, Same Smile, 64 Zoo Lane, Get Squiggling, Fifi and the Flowertots, Engie Benjy, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, Zack and Quack, Sheriff Callie's Wild West, Rosie and Jim, Franklin, Bill and Ben, Olivia, Peppa Pig, The Koala Brothers, Twirlywoos, Penny Crayon, Abadas, Charlie and Lola, Timmy Time, Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, Humf, Wow Wow Wubbzy and many more preschool shows not made by Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System and Cartoon Network!" Jazzi: "As well as my show which is The Save-Ums." Nick Penguin: "The only movies you two will be allowed to watch are Disney and DreamWorks movies like Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Fantasia, Pinocchio, Dumbo, Bambi, Make Mine Music, Song of the South, The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad, Cinderella, Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan, Lady and the Tramp, Sleeping Beauty, 101 Dalmatians, The Sword in the Stone, Mary Poppins, The Jungle Book, The Aristocats, Robin Hood, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, The Rescuers, Pete's Dragon, The Fox and the Hound, The Black Cauldron, The Great Mouse Detective, Oliver and Company, The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, The Lion King, Pocahontas, Toy Story Trilogy, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Hercules, Mulan, A Bug's Life, Tarzan, Dinosaur, The Emperor's New Groove, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Monsters Inc., Lilo and Stitch, Treasure Planet, Finding Nemo, Brother Bear, Home on the Range, The Incredibles, Chicken Little, The Wild, Cars, Meet the Robinsons, Ratatouille, Enchanted, Wall-E, Bolt, Up, The Princess and the Frog, Tangled, The Muppets, Brave, Wreck-It Ralph, Monsters University, Planes, Frozen, Big Hero 6, Antz, The Prince of Egypt, The Road to El Dorado, Chicken Run, Shrek, Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, Shark Tale, Madagascar Trilogy, Over the Hedge, Flushed Away, Bee Movie, Kung Fu Panda, Monsters vs. Aliens, How to Train Your Dragon, Megamind, Puss in Boots, Rise of the Guardians, The Croods, Turbo, Mr. Peabody and Sherman, Penguins of Madagascar and so much more!" Mimi Rabbit: "You will also play educational and preschool show video games like JumpStart, Reader Rabbit, Rayman Brain Games, Math Blaster, Putt Putt, Sesame Street video games, Living Books, Pajama Sam, Sonic's Schoolhouse, Tails and the Music Maker, Disney Learning, Cluefinders, BBC Multimedia video games, Dora the Explorer video games, Thomas and Friends video games, and too many others that are not made by Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System and Cartoon Network. They're the only video games you two will be allowed to play from now on!" Floppy Rabbit: "And you will only listen to music like Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, The Russian Trololo Man, Nyan Cat, Rick Astley, The Wiggles, Barney, Silly Songs with Larry, Thomas and Friends, The Hooley Dooleys, Hi-5, The Backstreet Boys, Michael Jackson, Smash Mouth, Metallica, AC-DC, Hans Zimmer, Harlem Shake, Elvis Presley, Take That, Nat King Cole, Louis Armstrong, Celine Dion, Tony Christie, Chumbawamba, The Black Eyed Peas, Tunak Tunak Tun, Scatman's World, Katy Perry, Madonna, Will Young, One Direction, Imagine Dragons, Cyndi Lauper, The Beatles, The C.R.S Players, Green Day, Ke$ha, Nick Jr. Songs, Cbeebies Songs, Nickleback, Gangnam Style, LMFAO, Daniel Powter, Gin Wigmore and others not made by either WB, Turner Broadcasting System and Cartoon Network." Laura Koala: "In addition, you will be forced to read books not made from WB, Turner Broadcasting System and Cartoon Network books like The Wind in the Willows, Dr. Seuss, Oliver Twist, Raymond Briggs, Horrid Henry, Disney books, Flat Stanley, The Boy in the Striped Pajamas, Guinness Book of World Records, The Bible, James and the Giant Peach, Diary of a Wimpy Kid, The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe, Flowers for Algernon, To Kill a Mockingbird, Where's Wally, Fantastic Mr. Fox, The Last Polar Bears, A Tale of Two Cities, Pandora's Box, The Enormous Crocodile and others as well." Wallace: "Not only you two will be watching movies that are made by Disney and DreamWorks, but that also counts watching my movies like A Grand Day Out, The Wrong Trousers, A Close Shave, The Curse of the Were Rabbit and A Matter of Loaf and Death as well." Roobear Koala: "You'll play with toys like Care Bears, My Little Pony, The Wuzzles, Furby, Barbie, Strawberry Shortcake, Transformers, Little People, Beanie Babies, Lalaloopsy, Playmobil, Sylvanian Families, Popples, Fijit Friends, Golden Bear, Polly Pocket, Fisher Price, Little Tikes, TOMY, Cabbage Patch Kids, Playskool, Disney related toys, Firffells, JUMBiEs, Filly Princess and Bratz as well." Noodle: "You will never do anything made by WB, Turner Broadcasting System and Cartoon Network ever again. That even includes talking about it." Jazzi: "Your parents have blocked all channels made by your favorite companies on every single TV." Ka-Chung: "We will not throw you a Cartoon Network themed party for your next birthdays either." Foo: "We'll donate your WB, Turner Broadcasting System and Cartoon Network stuff to the Save-Um Central." B.B. Jammies: "Agweed!" (Translation: "Agreed!") Custard: "We've also called all the retailers in the world to ban you from visiting their stores until further notice and online purchasing counts as well." Luna: "Also, we have something special for both of you." Moe: "What did you get us?" Luna: "We got you Barney's Great Adventure on VHS, Blue's Big Musical Movie on VHS, Rugrats: Run Riot on DVD, SpongeBob Squarepants: Home Sweet Pineapple on DVD, The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie on DVD, The Simpsons Movie on DVD, Maple Town: Medicine from Maple Mountain on VHS, Nick Jr. Celebrates Spring on DVD, Thomas and Friends: Brave Little Engines on DVD, Thomas and Friends: Singalong with Thomas on VHS, Thomas and Friends: Fun Time Favourites on VHS, Thomas and Friends: Happy Little Helpers on DVD, Dora the Explorer: Dora's Backpack Adventure on VHS, Little Bear: Campfire Tales on VHS, Blue's Clues: Reading With Blue on VHS, Thomas and Friends: Bumper Collection Seasonal Scrapes on DVD, The Very Best of Thomas and Friends on DVD, Barney's Jungle Friends on DVD, Barney in Outer Space on VHS, Barney's Imagination Island on VHS, Barney: The Land of Make Believe on DVD, Barney's Beach Party on DVD, some Horrid Henry DVDs, some Caillou DVDs, some American Dad DVDs, some Mickey Mouse Clubhouse DVDs, Brambly Hedge: Classic Collection on DVD, some Father Ted DVDs, the first fifteen seasons of The Simpsons all on DVD, an Arthur plush toy, some Teletubbies plush toys, some Big Hero 6 action figures, a Fireman Sam Ocean Rescue playset, Thomas and Friends: Thomas Saves the Day for PC, Engie Benjy: Time for Teamwork for PC, Tweenies: Ready to Play for PC, Thomas and Friends: Your Favourite Story Collection on VHS, Thomas and Friends: Chases, Races and Runaways on VHS, Thomas and Friends: Curious Cargo on DVD, Thomas and Friends: Bumper Party Collection on DVD, Thomas and Friends: King of the Railway on DVD, Cars 1 and 2 on DVD, Toy Story Trilogy on DVD, Cbeebies: Get Set Go on DVD, Cbeebies: Discover and Do on DVD, Cbeebies: Big Fun Time on DVD, Cbeebies: Greatest Hits on DVD, Cbeebies: The Ultimate Summer Collection on DVD, Cbeebies: The Ultimate Party Collection on DVD, Cbeebies: The Ultimate Christmas Collection on DVD, Cbeebies: Bedtime on DVD, Wallace and Gromit: The Wrong Trousers on VHS, Blue's Clues: Arts and Crafts on VHS, Blue's Clues: ABC's and 123's on VHS, Blue's Clues: Story Time on VHS, Blue's Clues: Rhythm and Blue on VHS, Blue's Clues: Cafe Blue on VHS, Blue's Clues: Shapes and Colors on VHS, Blue's Clues: Blue's First Holiday on DVD, Blue's Clues: Blue's Jobs on DVD, Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Pajama Party on VHS, The Wiggles: Yule Be Wiggling on DVD, The Wiggles: It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World on VHS, The Wiggles: Wiggly Safari on DVD, Thomas and Friends: Peep Peep Party on VHS, Thomas and Friends: My Little Thomas and the Royal Visitor on VHS, Thomas and Friends: My Little Thomas and Bertie Adventures on VHS, Dora the Explorer: Undercover Dora on DVD, Dora the Explorer: Rhymes and Riddles on DVD, Dora the Explorer: Cowgirl Dora on VHS, some Brum DVDs, some Rosie and Jim VHS's, Barney: Let's Go on Vacation on DVD, South Park: The Complete Ninth Season on DVD, some Dennis and Gnasher DVDs, Postman Pat's Magic Christmas on DVD, Thomas and Friends: Truck Loads of Fun on DVD, Sesame Street: Get Up and Dance on DVD, a Playmobil caravan toy, Rubbadubbers: Splish Splash Splosh on DVD, some Little Bill VHS's, some Waybuloo DVDs, some Treat Size Thomas and Friends DVDs, a Woody Woodpecker plush toy, some Care Bears action figures, some PB&J Otter books, some Cbeebies magazines, some Thomas and Friends magazines, a Frozen Soundtrack CD, The Best Disney Album in the World Ever CD, some Justin Bieber CDs, some One Direction CDs, some Katy Perry CDs, some The Beatles CDs, The C.R.S Players: Fun Songs for Kids CD, Cbeebies: The Official Album CD, Hit Favorites: Sweet Dreams on DVD, Hit Favorites: Preschool Fun on DVD, Hit Favourites: Active Collection on DVD, Children's Favourites Bumper Special on DVD, Ultimate Children's Favourites on DVD, Sporty Children's Favourites on DVD, Fimbles: Let's Play Games on DVD, Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom: Planet Bong on DVD, some Toy Story Aquadoodle mini mats, a Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever book, some Dr. Seuss Living Books PC games, a Sesame Street Cookie Monster plush toy, a Toddler Elsa doll, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls on DVD, Rolie Polie Olie and the Great Defender of Fun on DVD, Dora the Explorer: It's Haircut Day on DVD, The Wiggles: Cold Spaghetti Western on VHS, Boohbah: Snowman on DVD, Teletubbies: Again Again on DVD, Thomas and Friends: 5 Episode Video on VHS, some Disney Princess magazines, a Fast Talkin Lightning McQueen toy, some Popples plush toys, Madagascar Trilogy on DVD, Barney's Musical Scrapbook on VHS and some Futurama DVDs. They are not made by either Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System and Cartoon Network that you two will watch, play, read and listen forever!" Dad: "We agree with all of them." Mom: "Now start watching, playing, reading, and listening to these things that Luna gave you that are not made by either Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System and Cartoon Network, or else you two be grounded for 500 million milleniums." Mom and the visitors leave Moe and Joe watching TV with gifts beside them Moe: "It looks like we are stuck in our diapers and stay as Princess and Kayla's voices forever and we have to watch, play, read and listen to everything not made by either WB, Turner Broadcasting System and Cartoon Network from now on!" Joe: "I agree with Moe. Can our life get any worse than this?" Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Videos by LunatheMagicalGirl